A deflector device in the related art is disclosed in JP 2006-341788A (Reference 1). A deflector of the deflector device includes a deflector body (deflector panel) extending in a width direction of a vehicle along a front edge portion of an opening formed in a roof of the vehicle, and a pair of arm portions which extend toward the rear side of the vehicle from both end portions of the deflector body in the width direction of the vehicle, and are turnably supported by both side edge portions of the opening in the width direction of the vehicle. The deflector includes a pair of connectors which are joined integrally to both end portions of the deflector body in the width direction of the vehicle, and are turnably connected to both the arm portions. That is, both the end portions of the deflector body in the width direction of the vehicle are respectively turnably connected to the arm portions via the connectors.
If the arm portions are turned in one direction around an axial line in each of the side edge portions of the opening in the width direction of the vehicle, the deflector protrudes upward from the roof (deployed state). Alternatively, if the arm portions are turned in the other direction, the deflector is stored below the roof (stored state). The connector includes a contact surface that restricts the turning of the arm portion by coming in contact with a stopper surface of the arm portion during deployment, and a pedestal portion that restricts the upward protrusion of the deflector to a predetermined range by coming into contact with a flange of the opening. As a result, the position of the deflector in a deployed state is maintained. In contrast, the connector includes a roller which rolls along an inclined surface formed in a housing during storage, and turns the arm portion such that the deflector body is placed into a fallen position. As a result, it is possible to ensure the amount of upward protrusion (the amount of deployment) of the deflector in a deployed state while the required disposition space of the deflector in a stored state in the height direction of the vehicle is kept small.
In the deflector device disclosed in Reference 1, in an assembly step of the deflector, the connector is required to be joined integrally to the end portion of the deflector body in the width direction of the vehicle, and to be turnably connected to each arm portion. Detailed description is not given, but it is assumed that complicated assembly is required.